Fallen Leaves
by FallingStars15
Summary: You, He, Me and She – A fanfiction based on the ending song of the anime :) [Now Two-Shot] [Natsu D., Lucy H.]
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Leaves**

**Summary: You, He, Me and She – A fanfiction based on the ending song of the anime **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I started this story a while ago, when I found myself singing Masayume Chasing, Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to, My Soul, Your Beats! and Brave Song (opening and ending songs of Fairy Tail and Angel Beats!, respectively) xD Recently, my heart have gotten broken by the last episode of Angel Beats! and I couldn't get over it these past days. Hays…

Before I begin, I wanted to say thank you for all the readers of my stories. Really, every one of you made my day.

Well, anyway, let's get it started. I hope you'll like it…

**Disclaimer:** Aside from the usual disclaimers, I do not own the lyrics below. :D (Obviously :P)

* * *

><p><em>Ten thousand dragons were flying in the sky, which was now the shade of fiery red and scarlet. Firebombs from these dragons erupted everywhere, leaving the capital city, Crocus, in chaos and destruction. In the middle of the ruins, a lone figure with a scarf was still standing; his determined eyes, filled with despair and at the same time, courage, looked up at the enormous, red dragon in front of him.<em>

"_NATSU!"_

_Her desperate voice seemed to linger in the air; her tears were flowing uncontrollably on her face. She doesn't care about her being heard by the dragons, she only cared for the person who is just a few meters in front of her. _

"_NATSU!"_

_She shouted again, louder this time. She could not lose him, right now that they were the only ones left._

_He showed no signs that he heard her. _

"_Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

_A huge explosion was heard and bright red-orange flames filled her vision as Natsu and the dragon attacked each other. The broken rocks from the structure of buildings hit her head, and she suddenly lost her consciousness._

_There was silence._

_Lucy slowly opened her eyes, and for a moment, she wondered what had happened. She removed the rocks on top of her, tried to stand up, and looked above her as few remaining dragons still flew at the red sky. Then, remembering Natsu and the bright explosion before she passed out, she frantically searched her best friend. Her eyes saw the thing that she didn't ever want to see the most._

"_NATSU!"_

* * *

><p>A young lad with spiky rose-colored hair, his white scarf billowing with the wind, was walking leisurely as he stepped on the leaves that now covered the sidewalk. The autumn air felt good for him after having his regular therapy sessions with his doctor today. Two years had passed since he woke up with no memories at all, and his family and friends filled him on who he was and his life before he got into coma. He was slowly regaining his memories, he told his family, but the truth was he did not remember anything at all before he had gotten into '<em>sleep<em>'.

He felt that a certain part of him is missing, yet he didn't know why.

Some of the things did not make sense. For instance, he had this red mark which was like a symbol on his upper right arm. He asked his father, Igneel, about this, but the only reply he got was, "Oh, have you forgotten? It was a birthmark, you silly."

Another mystery was a blonde girl he kept seeing in his dreams. One night, he dreamed about her showing him the same birthmark, except that it was pink, on her right hand. Her face was blurred, but he got the feeling that she was smiling happily at him. In this vision, he had a bored look, but deep inside, he was happy.

In other nights, he dreamed that he and the blonde went to adventures with a flying cat that looks like his pet Happy at home ('_I must have imagined weird things_,' he thought) and there were also his childhood friends, Erza (the student council president in their school) and Gray (his frenemy), with them. They had laughed, fought, cried, and stayed with each other in those dreams. There were also numerous people in the background, but he didn't recognize them. He wake up each morning thinking that his dreams had happened in the past, but he knew that these were not real. His family and friends told him he never met the blonde girl for once.

He suddenly felt guilty; he shouldn't think of any girl other than his childhood crush, Lisanna. His father told him that he was certainly in love with her and they even promised to marry each other someday, but he wondered why they rarely interacted with each other at school these two long years. He watched her every day, and tried to remember his feelings for her but he failed every time. Sure, Lisanna is a good friend to him, but she also treats everyone like that. Like her sister, she has a kind heart. He never tried to ask her how they end up as friends.

As he continued walking down the road, with the falling leaves dancing with the wind, he noticed something. A familiar scent –this was also one of his questions, _Why did I have a sharp sense of smell?_ - filled the afternoon breeze, and somehow, he felt like he would unravel some mysteries about him. He ran to the source of the fragrant scent.

* * *

><p>Sitting in a restaurant, a beautiful blonde girl glanced down at her cell phone, and read a message.<p>

"Lucy, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting there all by yourself. I am in the hospital, watching my sister. She had a heart attack just before I left home to go to you. She needs me right now. I'm sorry, Lucy. Always remember that I love you," it said.

Warmth filled her chest as she read the last statement. He never failed to remind her that he loves her, ever since they were young.

She stood up and started going downstairs. She faced the ocean as the sea breeze ruffled her hair.

She sighed, feeling sorry for Loke. He always seemed like a perfect brother to his siblings and a very good friend to her. However, she couldn't return his feelings for her, even if she agreed to be his girlfriend. That was the last thing she could do for him.

She decided to go to the hospital where his sister was in, and walked down the path covered with autumn leaves.

* * *

><p>(Natsu's POV)<p>

The scent was becoming stronger by now. Whatever it was, it was near.

I caught a sight of a girl, probably the same age as me. As soon as I passed by, the scent was gone. I stopped on my tracks, and turned around to look at her.

_She _was the source_._

* * *

><p>(Lucy's POV)<p>

I noticed a boy running down the road. He wore a white scarf that seemed to fit him. I didn't know why, but I thought I have seen it somewhere. A picture of a red sky popped at the back of my mind, but I shrugged it off.

A few second after he passed by, I noticed that the sound of stepping on the fallen leaves stopped. I turned around to look at him.

He had stopped running, and he was staring right at me.

* * *

><p>Silence passed between them. Natsu stared at her blonde hair, then at her pink birthmark in her right hand, and... the chocolate brown eyes that had once filled with tears in one of those dreams of her.<p>

He realized that _she_ was the girl.

He slowly approached her, silently wishing she would not scream, or worse, run away from him. His eyes never left hers as he stopped a foot away from her.

Unconsciously, he took her right hand, held it with both of his hands, and closed his eyes. She was surprised by his actions as her eyes had slightly widened but then returned to normal.

Pictures of him and her filled his head all at once. He opened his eyes, and he felt a great pain in his head. His mind is swirling, and he tried to remain his balance, but failed to do so. He dropped her hand and fell to the ground. His hands held his head like it will explode any time soon.

She ran to his side and held his shoulders.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy's voice filled with worry for her long lost best friend.

The pain gradually decreased. He opened his onyx eyes, only to see her brown ones.

_Then, he now knew everything._

He remembered that he was a fire dragon slayer and she was a celestial spirit wizard.

He remembered how he first met her, the way he held her hand as they escaped the guards, how happily she showed him her mark – her Fairy Tail's mark, how they went to the first mission they had at the Everlue mansion together with his blue exceed Happy, his search for his missing dragon Igneel, and his friendship with Lisanna when they were young before she disappeared and reappeared after they went to Edolas.

He remembered Lucy's smile when she saw the rainbow sakura tree he uprooted for her, how he caught her when she fell from the giant infinity clock, and when he visited her in the infirmary before his fight in the Grand Magic Games.

He remembered how they fought side by side when ten thousand dragons appeared from the Eclipse Gate…

_And he remembered when he last saw her before he closed his eyes._

Suddenly, he hugged her tightly as if she would disappear.

"I miss you, Lucy."

He wiped his face as silent tears slowly fell from his eyes.

Smiling, Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>They walked beside each other, with their hands a few inches apart.<p>

.

.

.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a restaurant beside a river. Sitting in a table, which had a large red umbrella above, they received the drinks they ordered and thanked the waiter.

"How are you now, Natsu?" she asked, smiling.

"Everything is fine, Luce. Igneel is here now, even though he's not a dragon, he is still my father. Happy is now my pet cat, you see."

"I think it would be nice to see them someday. What about Erza and Gray? Levy and Wendy? Mirajane, Lisanna, and Gajeel?"

"It is really funny now that they are my schoolmates at Fairy Tail High. Erza is the student council president, Gray still has his stripping habit, Levy is still Levy, Wendy is my younger sister…"

"Wait, Wendy is your sister? It's cool! Then maybe, Gajeel too?"

"Nope. Gajeel is my cousin."

"Really? How about you and Lisanna? I think you are in a relationship now that it has been two years," she winked at him.

"We're friends. How about you, Lucy? Where did your spirits go?"

"Oh, I see. My spirits are now my neighbors. They don't have magic anymore, and lives normally like the rest of us."

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a…"

Her cell phone's ringtone interrupted their conversation; Lucy excused herself for a while as she answered it.

"Loke?" Lucy asked the caller.

The other line was too soft for Natsu to hear, but he got a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, I'm sorry. That is great! I will go there later. I…" she paused, unsure what to say next. "Take care always, Loke, and say hi to Aries-chan for me," she smiled as she ended her call.

She turned to Natsu, "I'm sorry. What is it, again?"

"I see. You and Loke are…" he said, as he tried to ignore the huge weight that he felt in his chest.

Lucy blushed, her face a pretty shade of pink. "Um, yes." She looked away, embarrassed.

The silence that followed lasted for a few seconds until Natsu took something from his pocket.

"Luce, I want to give this to you," he showed her the silver keychain that looked exactly like the mark of Fairy Tail. "I have bought it somewhere, and… "

"Thank you, Natsu," her hands framing her face, Lucy smiled at him.

* * *

><p>She left to go to the hospital and he was sitting beside the river bank a few meters from the restaurant. The sky was now dark, and the stars were shining brightly in contrast to it.<p>

He didn't know what time of the night it is. He did not care.

He gazed above, and saw thousands of falling stars. A bright meteor joined them as his eyes filled with amazement. A memory flashed in his mind. In it, he was running to catch _her_.

"Luce…"

* * *

><p>The night breeze carried the evening music from the restaurant a few meters away.<p>

.

.

From the beginning I have been thinking

that we are just simply good friends.

Starting to like you, who now has a boyfriend,

is something not possible, am I right?

.

.

I, too, have somebody that's on my mind,

and I have told you this many times as well.

But around these days,

we no longer interact with one another.

.

.

The sound of the summer rain that began to fall,

and the sound of stepping on fallen leaves,

it was you who were listening to it besides me.

.

.

In my mind I hope that you and he, me and she,

All of us will be able to laugh with each other even more.

.

.

A tear dropped and sent ripples in the silent river below him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end. :) No, not really. :D<strong>

The lyrics above are from the anime's ending song: You, He, Me, and She (Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to) Englsih version.

Well, until next time! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallen Leaves**

**Summary:** You, He, Me and She – A fanfiction based on the ending song of the anime [Two-shot] [Natsu D., Lucy H.]

Hello everyone :) I'm happy for your reviews…xD

For starfire, the one that suggests this, here it is. :D Thank you for your suggestion and may you like this…(^_^)

Now, here you go...

* * *

><p>(Lucy's POV)<p>

Trying not to look back at him, I started to walk down beside the river. It flowed silently, and was deep blue like the sky above me. The wind caressed my cheeks as realization hit me.

_He_ is here and…I let him go.

I assured myself that maybe someday, we will meet again, sometime in the future.

I sighed sadly. "Natsu…"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, I arrived at the hospital. Loke was taking care of his younger sister while I placed the food that I had bought for the three of us. While eating, we three talked for a while about school stuff and other things. Gladly, it was Saturday then and we did not have classes tomorrow.<p>

When nine o'clock stroked, Loke insisted to take me home. I refused, telling him that his sister needed him. Besides, many people also walked by at this hour of the night and it was safe.

I felt the cold night breeze as I walked home. Shivering slightly, I tried to remember all the things that had happened these past two years.

I was very happy that Mom was alive, and Dad was very kind to me. I did not know exactly who is the other me – the one who had lived this life before I came into this world – and what happened to her. I had no memories in here before I woke up two years ago, but I did remember the life that I had lived. Only that, the memories I had were like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I tried to put it together, but some were too blurry to comprehend.

Then _that fateful moment _happened earlier, when _he_ held my hand…

Those hazy moments I had in my previous life slowly went clear. I realized that those were the times I had with him, which was why I did not recognize him at first when I looked at him. I'm glad that I had recovered all my memories with him.

Maybe this is my another life, after all. I wondered if Natsu also felt the same.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at home, Mother told me that she and I needed to talk something important in my father's office.<p>

"Okay, Mom. I will go there after I changed my clothes," I said as I yawned. I was a bit sleepy now, but I tried to stay awake. I went to my room upstairs.

When I opened the door, I saw four big luggage bags beside my bed. I unzipped them and I found my clothes inside. I looked around the room. My cabinets were empty, and all my favorite books and stuffs were inside a large box.

Changing into my sleep clothes was the farthest thing in my mind right now as I ran straight to my father's office.

I opened the door swiftly and I asked them, "Father, Mother, Are we going to leave the house? Why are my things packed? Why-" I stopped as Mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy, I'm sorry to tell you this only now. I have gotten some business in Magnolia and it is an important and long one. Your mother and I had discussed about this. We decided to move there and it is just temporary. We'll be back here after a year or two," Dad said.

"This is so sudden," this was all I could say.

"I promised your father to help him run this business of ours. I also want you to be with us, Lucy," Mom told me.

She added, "And do not worry about school. I transferred you to a good school there. The thing is, you may leave Loke and Aries behind. Don't worry dear, you can call them anytime."

* * *

><p>The next day, we left for Magnolia. Upon arriving at our apartment, I could see that it had two floors, and it was nice and comfortable. After we unpacked our baggage and tidied things up a bit and put them in order, Mother told me to go with her on shopping for my uniform and other stuffs. I already informed Loke and Aries, who have already gotten out of the hospital. They were surprised and sad that we would not be able to meet every day. I guaranteed them that we would still hang out every weekends.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning came and I prepared for school. After taking a bath and eating breakfast, I wore my new uniform. It was very cute – the blue skirt ended slightly above my knees and my white blouse was underneath my blue blazer. I smiled as I looked at my reflection on the mirror. Would Natsu and the others be there? I'd be very happy if they were.<p>

Mom accompanied me to my new school which was a walking distance from our apartment. There were also many students walking with us. I noticed that the path to my school had trees lined on both sides, and their pink leaves danced slowly as they fell to the ground.

"Isn't it wonderful, Lucy?" my mom asked me.

An image of a sakura tree with rainbow-colored leaves pooped in my head. I smiled, then nodded at her. "Yes, Mom. It is."

* * *

><p>My mom left me to talk to the principal. When I arrived at the classroom, the teacher wasn't there, and I stopped. The scene before my eyes looked <em>exactly<em> what I would imagine Fairy Tail in a school setting. How silly of me to not realize earlier that this must be where Natsu and the rest of my guild mates were, given that this is Magnolia, after all?

I saw Natsu fighting with Gray and when Erza glanced back at them, they hugged each other and pretended to be friends. Levy was sitting in a corner, reading a book, with Gajeel behind her. Juvia's smile never faltered as she looked at her beloved.

_Some things never changed, at all. _I smiled at the thought.

Then, Natsu's eyes widened as his familiar grin appeared on his face. He was looking at me.

He hurriedly went to me, took my right hand, and introduced me in front of the class.

"Guys, this is Lucy." My classmates - or rather, my guildmates – greeted me happily. Even if they were in this world, their personalities were the same as their Earthland counterparts. I resisted the urge to hug every one of them, telling that I really miss them, but they would not understand at all. Instead, I listened as they introduced themselves to me – in which I already knew, at all – and got into their conversations.

Our teacher had arrived – and it was no other than Master Makarov.

I was wholeheartedly happy the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>When classes were finished, I waved my friends goodbye and walked home. I then heard someone behind me.<p>

Natsu.

"Hey, Luce…" he grinned at me. "It was a crazy day for us, wasn't it? To know that we had met them before and know then in our whole lives, but we pretended not to."

We walked beside each other.

"You said so," I smiled happily at him. It's good to know that I'm not the only one who felt weird. "Being with you guys feel like home. I'd surely miss all of you, especially after living those two years without you."

"Then why did you just move now? I think had we met earlier, I would have easily recovered my memories and… "

I noticed that I had gone a few steps ahead of him. I looked back at him, he had stopped on his tracks as he said those words.

I looked down, feeling a bit embarrassed, "After I woke up, honestly, I…I sort of searched for you guys. But then, I have lived far from here, and I went to school near our house and made friends. I was happy that Loke and Aries are my classmates and my parents are with me…I'm sorry, Natsu, but, you know, I lost some of my memories too, like you. It was as if fate played with my life that we met on that road the other day when I went there to meet…him. When we touched hands, I regained them back. That's why I didn't recognize you the moment I saw you."

He sighed, and smiled at me, "Well, that explains it…I thought…that you…have forgotten about me…- errr – us…"

I raised my head up to look at him, and I could not help but smile.

"Lucy, please stay by my side, okay? I'll … never forgive myself if I…if we… lose you again…"

I warmly smiled at him. "Natsu…We won't leave each other again. I can promise you that…"

"Thank you, Lucy…" He wrapped his arms around me and we hugged each other. Silence filled the air around us, and the wind carrying the rosy colored leaves of the trees went past us.

For a whole minute, we stayed beside each other.

Natsu was the first to break the silence. "Lucy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been meaning to say this to you after we finished fighting in that battle, and then it never happened…We ended here, and I never got a chance."

"What is it?" I looked at him.

His gaze felt like it could see through me, "Lucy, you were always with me; we shared our friendship, our moments, our lives. The day I took you as my partner – that was the day when I realized that I could trust someone again. With every mission we took together, every fight we won, every tears and laughter we shared, you filled my life. You were my life, Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

"I know that somebody is taking care of you now, who is making you happy and laugh. He who truly loves you. I once thought that I would be with Lisanna, but…some things changed, Lucy…especially when we first met."

"Natsu…"

"Maybe it's too late for me to say this, but I want you to know what I feel for you. I love you, Lucy, maybe more than anyone else, and I thought you love me too…But…we…just can't… be with each other. You….have him now."

His eyes were now glassy with tears. I felt my cheeks getting wet, and I realized that I too, was crying.

"Lucy, please… say something..."

"You're making things difficult for me, Natsu…You seem mature now…Please…Where did childish Natsu go? Did you kidnap him?" I sadly laughed, trying to avoid answering his question.

I looked around, and he did too. The cherry blossom petals were fluttering around us, and I said, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, you are…" Natsu said. "I'm sorry, Luce, for saying…these things to you. I just want to let you know that my feelings for you won't change…"

"Natsu…Loke is a good guy. He deserves someone far better than me…and you…you deserve Lisanna. You two are perfect for each other…"

"Lucy…" He was now crying, and continued, "I…I'm sorry, Lucy. I…get it. You…never loved me. I…I must let you go…now." His voice cracked and he turned around to leave me.

I suddenly grabbed him, hugging him from the back.

"Natsu!"

I couldn't let it happen again.

"I had loved you, Natsu! I still love you, after all these years! I don't know when I first started loving you… I wanted to make you happy, even if it means seeing you with her…I really wanted to be with you again, but…I…I just can't…" I'm heard my voice shouting, and desperately not wanting him go…

* * *

><p>A few feet away, an orange-haired lad looked at the scene before him. They were facing their back toward him. He was watching them the whole time. He finally said, "You can, Lucy…"<p>

Lucy released her hug and turned around, only to see _him_.

"Loke…"

"Geez…you two…you make me feel like I'm the antagonist here in your _love_ story…" Even if his tone was light, his tears streamed down on his face and he felt as broken as his heart now.

Lucy blinked at him, confusion on her face, "Loke?"

Taking steps forward to her, he said, "Lucy, I love you, and I'm happy that at least, I get to spend some time with you these past two years. You made me very happy, Lucy. But seeing you sacrifice your own happiness for me…I'm sad about that."

He continued, "I know you two have met before, and you seem pretty close. It's like you are star-crossed lovers. No matter which world you are in, you are destined to meet each other. I…think I just get in the way. Your happiness is my happiness, Lucy. Seeing you happy with your true love…is more than enough for me."

He then turned to Natsu, "You're taking care of her from now on. Don't make her cry, or I'll take her away from you immediately. Understand?" He tried to laugh.

Without waiting for a reply, he grinned at them as a tear strolled down his cheeks. "I'm truly happy for you guys. I wish you the best of luck!" He turned around, and walked away.

"Loke!" Lucy said.

He stopped, but he did not look back, "Hmm?"

"Take care always, Loke…and thank you…for loving me…"

"Yeah, sure…Lucy." He walked on.

* * *

><p>As they watched his figure getting smaller on the street, silence filled the gap between them. Lucy watched the fallen petals, dancing with the afternoon breeze, below. Just like them, she felt free…free to move, and free…to love again.<p>

"Lucy?"

"Natsu?"

He hugged her from behind. She felt a tear on her face.

"I didn't think we'll have an ending like this."

She smiled, "Me too."

* * *

><p>(Natsu's POV)<p>

And as the last rays of the sunset shone upon us. We are beside each other…

I wish that You and I, He and She…

Will laugh even more…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_I know the reason why everytime I meet you, my heart hurts_

_I tell myself that I won't meet you anymore, but I can't keep that promise_

_I can talk to you about the things that I cannot talk to anyone else about_

_I feel free the most when I am beside you_

_._

_._

_The fluttering cherry blossom's petals, the early snow telling us that winter is coming_

_The one who watched it beside me was you_

_You and He, I and She_

_We just can't fit into a couple of chairs, even so..._

_._

_._

_I love you, more than anyone else, and I know you love me too_

_You are the one who always stayed by my side_

_You and He, I and She_

_In my mind, I wish us more happiness_

_._

_._

_Maybe it's just that we met at a slightly wrong time_

_Even so, the fact that we met can't change, now it is the time we face our feelings honestly_

_The rain at the end of summer, the sound of stepping on fallen leaves_

_The one who listened to it by my side was you_

_You and He, I and She_

_We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so..._

_._

_._

_I love you, more than anyone else, and I know you love me too_

_Because you are the one who looked at me the most_

_You and He, I and She_

_In my mind, I wish we all could laugh more..._

_._

_._

_You're on my mind..._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>The lyrics above is an English version of "You, He, Me, and She", and this song is sung by Breathe.<p>

Guys, this is truly the end. I'm sorry! But I'm very happy, you know. I am crazy in love with this song, and I realized that I should probably write song fics! LOL xD

Thank you guys for reading …:D


End file.
